


蓝银花

by Aredhel_M



Series: Gattaca AU [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Gattaca AU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 01:44:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aredhel_M/pseuds/Aredhel_M
Summary: gattaca au背景一个白大褂医生邓和病人纽的短打番外





	蓝银花

第一场雨中牵住你手的那个人永恒地刺伤你。

那不尽然，他不觉自己陷入一个导师和情人的悖论。

洁白的病床上他注视着自己纤细苍白的手指，双极管明亮的光线穿透皮肤，落入视网膜的影像显得透明。邓布利多摇晃试管里的血清，身体巍然稳重，只有手腕来回甩动，一离一合都饱含成年男子健壮的张力。这力量感让他着迷。

纽特刚抽完血，还有些眩晕。邓布利多的侧脸模糊成重重叠影，三维的世界逐渐离他远去了，取而代之的是断层的时间和空间，破开记忆的裂口，透着与实验室蓝白光线不一样的色调，模糊温暖。

梦境与现实的交错，他时常觉得自己从一个时空缝隙落入现在的世界。邓布利多会说，无法感受自己的边界，这是左右脑不协调的初步症状。

纽特静静地看着他，邓布利多勾起唇角，等待他发问。

您相信吗，基因世界的暴露让神明收回了人类的灵魂。人类以更狭隘的，不容置疑的方式被定义，被无形的镣铐束缚，被操纵着跳出机械的舞蹈，连动物都不如。

邓布利多把男孩搂入怀里，轻笑一声，我相信，祂一定忘记拿走你的灵魂了。

纽特倚在他怀里，诊疗室外春雨淅淅沥沥下个不停。他记得的第一场雨，邓布利多脱下自己的大衣裹在他身上，那件大衣犹如镣铐，又像诅咒，他冲破凡尘的激烈念头轻易落入网中，绞杀，破灭——他会留在这里，纽特斯卡曼德，不过是另一个雏鸟情节的牺牲品。邓布利多是个天才，他毫不怀疑，因此他轻而易举骗取了他的心。

一个声音告诉他，这是求仁得仁。

谎言。

纽特蹭了蹭邓布利多的脸颊，胡茬细细痒痒，透着一股熟悉安稳的消毒水味。

“吻我。”

他小声要求道。

在这整座实验基地里，只有他敢这么对邓布利多说话，也只有他能对邓布利多这样说话。红发男人纵容他，吻还未落，一声轻笑就从上挑的双唇间漏了出来。

有什么有趣的事吗。

邓布利多摇摇头，掌心柔柔扣住他后脑勺，一个世界被另一个世界淹没，他消退了，融入另一个模糊的边界。

邓布利多吻他，“张嘴。”少年听话地微微启唇，垂柳割破了树皮渗透出甜腻的汁液，他品尝他，犹如一坛芳香未启的新酒。

他常觉察一种与世间万物的疏离感，犹如站在第三者的视角，灵魂的宇宙里，他冷淡地审视着十六岁的自己，和那红发男人接吻。他在想什么？血红蛋白含量偏低，白细胞功能性障碍，左右脑不协调，近视，嗜睡，心脏病潜在发病率百分之九十，残缺不全的免疫系统，一场雨就能要了他的命。

可悲的柔弱的造物。

“我从不那么想。”

他一下被惊醒，灵魂回到自己的身体，才发觉自己气喘吁吁，仅一个吻，就让他精疲力竭。纽特往窗外望去，雨已经彻底停了。

“您想安慰我吗？”他听见自己这么说。

邓布利多圈着他的双臂紧了紧，“我明白了。”

纽特翻身跨坐在邓布利多的大腿上，挥了挥手，窗帘缓缓关上了，只留下一抹淡蓝残光，落在银闪闪的地砖上犹如一朵蓝底银花。

“抱我。”

他去吻邓布利多的眼睫，他的医生颤抖着闭上了双眼，“纽特……”

“是你默认我可以要求任何事。”

少年的声音发着抖，身子也开始战栗，一种蓄谋已久的愿望快要实现之前，那快乐能让人达到顶峰。

“你说你愿意做任何事……”他泄了气，趴在邓布利多肩膀上，那丝质的柔软布料即刻濡湿一片。

泪水糊了眼，纽特突然感到身子一轻。他被抱了起来，重新安放在诊疗室墙边唯一的病床上。

“我很喜欢你，纽特。如果你一定要这样的证明的话。”

邓布利多攥住他的右手腕，力道很大，纽特轻哼了一声，却没有挣开。他乖顺地让邓布利多舔去眼眶里摇摇欲坠的泪水，湿热柔软的舌碾过脸颊上新鲜的泪痕，被俘获的感觉和亚马逊丛林蛇收紧腰身绞缠猎物无异，纽特情不自禁闭上了眼，像是等待一个吻。

他知道邓布利多对他极是温柔，予求予取，但他从未越雷池一步——这也是个谎言，从他们的第一个吻开始，这一切都是邓布利多的谎言。

邓布利多挠了挠他的下巴，仿佛安抚一只急切的情猫，他的吻向来温柔，却又极霸道，邓布利多习惯了掌控，情事上也不例外。他褪下纽特单薄的衬衫，白瘦的腰身泛着兴奋的红晕，他吻着他，舌与舌纠缠，手上的动作却毫不含糊，犹如操纵一台精妙的手术，准确无误地解开皮带的扣眼，金属拉链碰撞的碎响，然后，布料的撕裂声，男孩已经开始小声呜咽，他终于放开了纽特。

“纽特……”

少年赤裸着身子扑进他怀里，手指捂住他的唇，“别……别说话……”

纽特眼眶红红的，看起来又要哭了。邓布利多叹了口气，你让我觉得自己是个坏人，纽特。

少年牵着他的小指，晃了晃，不是吗。

原来你是这么想我的。

纽特闭了闭眼，一颗晶莹的泪珠划过脸颊，啪的一声落在地砖上，砸碎那朵晃荡的蓝银花。

我想你要我。要我，邓布利多。

他无声地落泪，泪水淌个不停，邓布利多握住他的性器，那炽热的物什已经肿胀不堪。那用来操纵精妙仪器，用来握手术刀的手指来回抚慰他，很奇怪，邓布利多的指尖永远是冰凉的，就像那些冷冰冰的医疗器械一样，碰上他的前端，好像只是一场医疗检查。

“腿张开。”

他闷哼一声，在这不容置疑的命令语调里达到高潮。纽特被放倒在病床上，感觉到一只手指沾着他射出的精液揉进了后穴。被占有的想法比感官的刺激更让他无法承受，他朦朦胧胧睁开眼，细着声音，软软地，“……进……进来……”

“还不到时候，乖孩子。耐心。”

邓布利多的手指缓慢而执着地拓张他即将入侵的领土，那柔软如花瓣皱襞一般的肠肉层层翻涌，裹紧他的手指，他毫无技巧的抽插都能让男孩儿泄出婉转的轻呻，幼猫似的叫声，勾勾缠缠，直绞住他的心脏。

他的胯部鼓起一片，白大褂底下的黑色西裤已有濡湿的痕迹。邓布利多散开领带，男孩朝他张开双臂，讨一个拥抱。

他单手揽住纽特的脊背，托高他的臀瓣，一挺身，少年便发出一声长长的呻吟。

“疼吗？”

纽特咬着唇，眼泪大滴大滴往下落，却一个劲儿摇头。

真可爱啊……他小声喃喃，身下可毫不含糊，顶撞的用力，男孩完全控制不住自己的身体，只能靠邓布利多揽着他，用力地、执着地贯穿他疼痛的灵魂。

纽特死死揪着邓布利多的白大衣，窗户没关拢，一阵风撩起淡蓝色的窗帘，一双蓝眼睛撞入他的眼帘。那双眼，那和他如出一辙的棕褐色卷发，那死死咬紧的嘴唇——纽特闭上眼，蓝银花碎了一地，他再一次达到顶峰。

 

纽特裹在邓布利多的羊绒大衣里，彻底昏睡了过去。

邓布利多整理好检验报告，对着“前列腺功能：正常”一栏轻轻笑出了声。

一阵敲门声响了起来，忒休斯不等他答应就推门而入。斯卡曼德长子的声音十分喑哑，抗拒着和他眼神的交流，“如果您检查完了。”他顿了顿，看到大衣露出的一段锁骨，和锁骨上的艳痕。

“我带他回家。”

 

 

END

2019/3/4

 


End file.
